


Premonition ~ Scions' Choices

by MonochromePhoenix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Character Death, Degrading mental states all around, Gen, Implied Chrobin I suppose, Major Awakening spoilers, POV First Person, Possession, Twin Morgan AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromePhoenix/pseuds/MonochromePhoenix
Summary: "The death of my mother was supposed to stop everything. So why does it still hurt so much?"~ ~ ~No matter how many times they tried, they would never see their happy ending. This tale was a particularly rough version.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys don't get confused, Morgan is male and Morgie is female!

"I love you, Lucina."  
These words started a tremble in my hands, one that softy shook my sword.  
"You've grown up into a fine young woman. I couldn't be prouder of you."  
My mother's words carried a sense of final resolve, one that I recognised all too well.  
"Your father knows that too."  
My numb façade started to crack; the trembling had finally reached my lower lip.  
"I promise, he won't hate you. Neither of us will. This is what we've been working towards."  
"Mother!" I finally spoke. Mother was right. This is what we want. That's what I told myself. "Thank you…"  
"No, thank you. This is the best plan for everyone's survival."  
Not everyone's, I so badly wanted to say. With a soft smile, mother removed her coat.  
"Lucina? Let Chrom know that I love him, and everything I've done over these years is all thanks to his kindness. Tell him that I'll always be watching over him, and one day, we'll meet again."  
"Understood, mother…"  
"Tell your siblings that… They're brilliant, and smart, and strong. Together, they're better at this tactician business than me." She gave a hollow laugh, one which I could not return. "Look after them, okay? The three of you should always stay together."  
"We will, mother. I promise." I nodded, my voice wavering in it's previously resolute pitch. I no longer wished for revenge, but it was far too late now.  
"Most importantly, tell yourself every day that your mother loves you, doesn't hold anything against you, and believes in you. Your future will never repeat. That's my promise."  
"Okay… Mother…" Tears I didn't want started to form in my eyes. Mother ran up and hugged me, my face buried in her shoulder as if I could block the tears, like I always tried to do when I was younger.

Robin stepped back, leaving her coat draped around my shoulders. "Look after that for me."  
"Thank you…"  
"It's getting dark." Robin looked up at the sky, then grabbed Falchion's blade and held it up to her chest. "Goodbye, Lucina."  
"Goodbye, mother." Squeezing my eyes shut, I thrust my blade forwards, trying to make mother's death as quick as possible. My eyes tenitavely blinking open, all I could do was watch as yet another parent crumpled to the floor, her eyes, usually full of thought, becoming glassy. Blood slowly soaked through mother's top, staining the perfect white an ugly red. Falchion had lost its shine. The sky held no luster. The sounds of animals were gone. That's the world mourning the loss of such a wonderful life. At least the world can keep living after this… Right?  
"Sleep well…" I muttered, fastening my coat on properly and retrieving my sword. I was in too much shock to notice the gore coating its once mythical blade. Since that evening, I can't remember a time it was ever clean. But right then, all I thought about was the fact that the fighting should've been over. Father was safe, mother's sacrifice meant no-one else had to die… Right? We were safe, right? That was the end of it, right? Taking a deep breath, I froze out my thoughts. I would use only crisp determination to complete my task. No matter how hard I assumed the next few days would be, I promised I wouldn't ever break. It was going to be a very difficult promise to keep.

"Nice coat, Luci!" Grinned my little sister, breaking out of the milling crowd to hop over to me. I panicked. It only then hit me that Robin wasn't just my mother, but was family to so many. But I had to stay strong.  
"Mother gave it to me. She thought it might be nice for us all to match."  
"Ah, how wonderful! Mother's the best!" Her heartfelt words felt like a wound in my chest. "Morgan's busy, but when he comes back he'll love it."  
"Yeah…" Nodding, my eyes glanced over Morgie, checking to see if everyone was there. They were, everyone's colourful characters sticking out as usual.  
"Hey, Luci?" Morgie didn't bother to wait for confirmation. "I was thinking… After we save the world, the three of us should go on a trip! You can show us all the places we visited as children, and tell us stories, and we can finally…" Her voice trailed off with a sigh, but she looked excited. These words were yet another gash.  
"I… Okay. If we all-"  
"We will." Morgie spoke with such seriousness that I froze. "Every single person will live this time."  
"Sure…" My response was weak, but seemed to satisfy her. With just one sharp clap, the group turned to us and fell silent. Even I felt my back straighten. That wonderful ability to command us all like this was something only the twins had inherited from… Mother. Lucina, this is not the time nor place for tears, I had to chide myself, as my old friends looked in my direction. This is the time and place for celebration.

"For what reason could you possibly have summoned Owain Dark, i-"  
"Shut up, Owain." As I stepped onto a stump, I saw Severa push Owain. I felt myself smile, even though this sort of thing happened daily.  
"Can we get to what's going on?" Gerome crossed his arms.  
"Right you are!" Morgie stood slightly behind me, like some sort of assistant. "I'm sure Luci has a reason for calling us away from whatever you guys were doing!"  
"It'd better be a good reason." Brady grouched. I guess he was busy beforehand, or something. Then, I remembered I had to talk. Throughout my entire life I've been the one in charge of leading our little group. I suppose as the oldest and the heir I have status, but I've never considered myself talented. Like strategy, that's something only the twins have. Still, I've done it because I believe in us and what we stand for. There will always be some part of me that believes in that group, I think. It's the same part of me that believes in justice and revenge.

"I know most of you are prepared to do anything to prevent our future, as am I. Each and every one of us has been waiting for this. So, today, I have good news." They were hanging on my words, anticipating what they were about to hear. For a split second, I wonder what each one thought I would say. "I have killed the one who would have killed Chrom. I… I defeated Grima's human form."

It was deafening. Cheers went up all around. Even the quiet, moody and generally abrasive ones were grinning and cheering along with the rest. My cousin's cheers were the loudest, as usual, and I swear I saw Severa hug Inigo. Behind me, Morgie looked shocked, and mumbled words I could not hear into the sky. I hoped she could forgive me.  
"That's- how did you pull that off?" Gerome asked, curious. For the first time in forever, he was smiling. None of them would have to watch their parents die again. Only I had to go through with that this time.  
"You haven't got any injuries, either." Brady added, peering at me. "How?"  
"Well, you see, I managed to tell them before they had any of their powers, so-"  
"Really? Wow!" Cynthia cheered, and I grinned, caught up in the excitement of my friends.  
"Lucina!" I heard my little brother call, and turned to face him with a soft smile.  
"Lucina."

The smile that usually adorned his features, the expression I was expecting, wasn't there. Instead, there was a dark scowl and a sword, crackling with electricity, pointed at my throat.  
"Morgan, I-" I gasped, staying still. The cheered had gone silent, and everyone stared at us in shock.  
"Morgan, what're you doing?" Owain took a step forward, hands up to show he was unarmed. "Lucina's a hero! She saved-"  
"Within a mile of this meeting is a clearing. In that clearing, there's a body. The corpse of a beautiful woman, and-" Morgan paused to breath in, tears streaming down his cheeks. I so badly wanted to hug him, like I had always done, but I was afraid of the next part.  
"Huh? A woman? That's what the fell dragon was? Well, good riddance." Severa muttered. Morgie got right up in her face, the same bright smile from before looking sinister.  
"You'd better think about that. Morgan?"  
"Lucina killed our mother!" He yelled. That was the moment I realized that they'd never forgive me. I had killed more than my mother. I had killed the only thing they remembered.  
"N-no way…" Owain went white as a sheet. "Lucina?"  
"Oh gods…" Inigo looked like he was about to throw up.  
"I'm sorry…" I managed to mutter, fear still causing my heart to beat a million miles a minute.  
"Oh." Nah spoke up, getting it. "Robin was Grima the whole time."

Once again, everyone went quiet. The only noises I could hear were the crackling of Morgan's sword, and the noise of my own heart. Most faces were that of shock, except my siblings. Theirs was that of acceptance.  
"That's why, even if mother was a perfect person, I had to-"  
"You had no right!" Morgie exploded, wheeling on me.  
"Mother agreed! She would have rather died than kill father-"  
"You have no clue what it is you've done, Luci…" My brother sighed, putting his sword away. I took a deep breath, finally able to move without fear of being stabbed. Yet, my heart remained frantic. Drawing my coat around me as if to protect myself from accusatory glances, I turned to my flock.  
"Please… Just a moment ago, we were all rejoicing. I know this is a loss that weighs heavy in all our hearts, but please- remember why we came here."  
"To save our parents." Severa nodded, her face set in a frown.  
"Technically, most of us achieved that…" Muttered Gerome, with a pointed glance in my direction. The reminder didn't help the panic that had made itself a resident in my body.  
"Robin's done so much for us, though…" Added Kjelle, glancing to see if the others shared her opinion.  
"Y-yeah, she has…" Noire spoke softly, letting her words hang in the air. No-one else spoke. There wasn't even the noise of wildlife or wind. Just silence.

Maybe some people were arguing. Maybe it was still quiet. Maybe I had destroyed the bonds holding us together. I no longer cared. My eyes fixated on the top of a tree, my body still as my mind swirled. Yes, I believed I was right. Yes, I would hate myself forever for it. No, I would never let another innocent soul die. That was the plan, anyway.

"That's enough!" Owain's voice brought my attention back to my friends. They had split. Each side yelling at the other. Owain stood in the middle. I was confused.  
"Shut up!"  
"Not until they understand!"  
Voices rose from the crowd. Shakily, I stepped back onto my stump. My responsibility was to stop this, just like mother would have done.  
"You heard Owain, enough. I don't care whether you think what I've done is right or wrong. What I do care about, however, is finishing what we've started." Finally, they shut up. I suppose I must've looked intimidating, glaring down at then with a deadness in my eyes. The twins turned their dagger-like gazes to me, looking slightly confused.  
"What else is there to do?"  
"What, are we killing more family?"  
"Yes." I answered bluntly, shocking them into silence.  
"What?" Owain yelled, worried. "But none of them have done anything wrong!"  
"Validar has. It's time to destroy that man, like we should have done years ago."

This time, the general reaction was one of assent. Our job, no matter how difficult, would not be finished until that man lay dead at my feet. I blamed him for everything. Validar was going to pay for this.


	2. Chapter 2

The pools of blood made it difficult to mask footsteps. The more corridors we fought our way through, the more I was sure the blood coating our clothes would never wash out. Although I insisted on taking point, as soon as we got into combat, they would take charge. We may be the ones coated in blood, but perhaps the two of them felt the most guilt for ordering it. I shook my head; the battlefield was no place for such-

"B-be careful!" I looked forward to see a Risen just a few metres from me, an arrow jutting out from its eye.  
"Thanks Noire!" I relied on instincts gained from years of experience. A thrust. Down fell the first one. One behind it. A weighted slash. Kjelle's lance. It fell too. One dodge, then someone's sword felling it. Spin on my feet, and there stood another group of them.  
"Wait to engage." Called a dry voice behind me. I stopped my movement, and just in time. A dragon appeared, shooting her breath then returning to her humanoid form. Nah grinned. There was a bang. Must be Laurent. A scream, followed by tearing flesh. There goes Yarne.

With a sweep of my sword, the final enemy fell. "Well done." I called out, turning to face the others. Aside from a few scratches, none of the front line fighters looked seriously injured. I checked the mages. Brady was working on the aforementioned scratches, Laurent was completely fine, and I was relieved. Until I saw my siblings. They had no visible wounds, but they were pasty and I swore they were trembling.  
"Hey, Brady, how's it going?" I walked up to him, sheathing my sword.  
"It's fine. No-one's really hurt." He sighed, turning to me and leaning on his staff. "What do you need?"  
"Could you check on the twins? They look-" The muscles in my face clenched of their own accord. I was sure someone had just got the drop on me. Gingerly, I held my head. No blood.  
"Uh, Lucina?" Brady looked confused but concerned.  
"It's just a headache, please don't worry about me. Help the others."  
"Suit yourself." With a scoff, he left, having completely ignored me. A warm feeling filled me, and the bruises across my body disappeared. The headache didn't get any better. Vowing to not let it bother me, I peered down the corridor. All clear. I glanced at my siblings. Not all clear.

While the general wear and tear was gone, magicked away by Brady's deft talent, a different type of hurt showed itself. There were a lot of faces in shock. I remember that sight very clearly. Some people, like Morgan, were whiter than ghosts, while others were flushed red with colour. No matter how sad we felt, we continued.

"Wait. These ones are civilians, coming to worship." Morgie warned the group, holding an arm out to keep us behind her. A cluster of people passed us, with faces of awe. All I could make out from their mutterings was the word 'Grima'. It made me sick.  
"Don't engage unless necessary."  
"Got it!"

Creating our own crowd, we followed a while after the group. Even though my orders were to spare them, I wanted so badly to sink my blade into their chests. The worship of a god I considered to be so evil was an act of evil in itself, I believed.  
"I can't believe you're leaving them be." A voice, familiar yet different, muttered into my ear. I agreed with the voice, it was right. "Of course I'm right. All you need is for them to start it, then it's justified."  
Of course. If it's justified, we can defeat them together. Without questioning the voice, for it was very wise, I adjusted my sword in its scabbard to make it loose. Just in case.

"Gods, these people are idiots." I heard Gerome mutter, watching the same crowd as me. "First, they think Grima's a good thing, which is stupid enough, but they also can't tell the obviously suspicious people are suspicious."  
Severa covered her mouth and made a choking noise, trying not to laugh. I could barely hold back a grin myself.  
"You're not wrong." Nah agreed, shaking her head in exasperation.  
"Oh well, it makes entering simpler." Laurent assented from the back of our crowd.  
"And less dangerous!" Yarne added.  
"Let's keep up the pace, better not look a gift horse in the-"

It hurt. Every muscle in my body screamed out in pain. Thousands of daggers pierced my skin, tore at my heart, and filled my head. It hurt. Everything was covered in a film of red. There were voices. My assailants? I unsheathed my sword, but my strength failed me and it clattered to the floor. This was where I would die, and I was ready to accept that.

A gloved hand took my own. Immediately the red left my vision. I could see. My siblings were standing over me, their ghostly faces betraying their worry.  
"I'm… Alright…" Breathing heavily, I tried to convince both them and myself. The pain started to fade, leaving an emptiness that was quickly replaced with the warmth of healing.  
"Thanks, Brady." Morgie nodded over my head, Morgan still tightly clutching my hand. "All clear!" She turned to face the group. They sounded relieved. Did they worry about me? That was sweet.  
"It was a magical attack. Please, be careful." Morgan spoke, and although he was quiet, his voice reached everyone's ears.  
"And don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I promised with more bravado then I felt. "What's more important is that none of you get hit, too."

"Don't worry, the mighty Owain Dark will protect everyone!"  
"Sure you will."  
"Hey!"  
"Anyway! Shouldn't we find that magician before they manage to off us?"  
"When you put it that way…"  
"Definitely. I don't wanna die!"  
"But where are they?"  
"Probably hiding in the crowd."

"Then let's get them." With my free hand I picked up Falchion, using it to stagger to my feet. While hearing the others talk, most of the pain was gone. At least, enough of it for adrenaline to keep me going.  
"But they're civilians-" Cynthia began, but was cut off by Gerome.  
"Not necessarily."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Who's to say that they're not all warriors in disguise?"  
"Oh, right…"  
"Better safe than sorry." I changed to a fighting stance, still clinging to Morgan's hand.  
"That seems to be your motto lately." I swore I heard Morgie mutter. That hurt, but I was too blinded by anger to heed her words.

The body slid off my blade. The person I stabbed screams turned into a gurgle, then quiet. Good. They had no time to counter. Around me, other bodies joined them. There was a horrible stench of blood. Metal scraped across bones. I impaled another on poor Falchion. Hazel eyes stared into my own, then widened at the sight of me. Her frantic scrabbling couldn't save her from her fate. With a final splattering of blood across my face, she fell to the floor.

The enemy next to me exploded in a burst of purple. My brother's sharp intake of breath told me he was still at my back, and he was the one to cause it. Good idea, turning their magic against them.

Something clawed at my ankle. I stabbed downwards. Falchion went cleanly through the lump of flesh at my feet, and cleanly slipped out. It slid in again. And again and again and again and-  
"That's enough." Morgan's voice shocked me out of my haze. "We killed them all."  
"Gods…" Slowly turning, I watched pale faces glance from one another.  
"They barely fought back." Kjelle muttered, sighing.  
"But they did bring this upon themselves."

"Lucina? Are you okay?" Cynthia slid off her pegasus and stood in front of me. "You're covered in blood."  
"It's not mine…" Muttering, I wiped my face with the back of my hand. "I'm not injured, either."  
"Good. Listen." Cynthia grabbed my other hand, her eyes shining with tears she was holding back. "You say we're doing the right thing, and I trust you completely. Just don't get yourself killed, promise?"  
"Alright. I promise you I won't die." With a nod, I squeezed her hand then let go.

"Everyone's healed!" Brady yelled, stretching. We were really overworking him, but no-one else could help. Maybe more of us could have learned how to use staves, but there was nothing we could do this late.  
"Got it. Oh, by the way-"  
"This is it!" Morgie clapped her hands together, a smile across her face. "Welcome to the inner chamber of the Dragon's Table."  
"This is it?" I looked at the door. A whole flood of emotions hit me. Sorrow, for my mother. Fear, for the lives of my friends. Relief, because father would live. Determination, to finish this. Excitement, to fulfil my destiny.

Validar stood at the top of the Dias, his back turned to us. His voice was loud and dramatic as he spoke.  
"Exalt! This is where you face your destiny, and your bonds cannot stop you!"  
"Is someone going to tell him?" Severa mumbled so he wouldn't hear, and the rest of us had to muffle laughter.  
"Grima will walk this earth once again, and the vessel has been delivered!"  
"I destroyed your vessel, you bastard!" I yelled, pointing bloody Falchion at him. He spun, looking shocked.  
"That cannot be… You killed your own mother?"  
"She's about to kill her grandfather, too." Morgie shot back. I winced.  
"You'll have no problem with that." Morgan muttered into my ear. They were definitely still mad.

Just then, a swarm of Grimleal surrounded us.  
"Damn!"  
"How are we going to reach him now?"  
"The mighty Owain Dark has a plan!" He yelled, starting to break a path towards the Dais. The others caught on quick. They had never been strangers to carnage, but this time they were causing it. In no time, a path was open. I knew what I had to do. So I ran.

Two pairs of footsteps were behind me. The twins. Good, we could finish this together. Validar was in my sight. My sword was in my hands. I was finally about to save the world. Then, I toppled to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, worm?


End file.
